turn of season
by catlapmilk
Summary: there are some truths that will always be infallible - the leaves will always change, and they will forever be the same. this year, armin finds a pleasant inconsistency in both. eren/armin.


i'm not too well-versed in shingeki, but this series has become a very fast favorite and it's been hard to stop thinking about it for more than 20 seconds at a time. i happened to write this as a little gift for my partner - i believe that i am as happy with it as i can be, and i really like the level of love that these two have for one another, be it platonic or otherwise. hopefully the characterization and plot are enough to appreciate! as the episodes continue i believe we can expect a trio fic, an armin/jean, and a ymir/christa as well.

always, thank you!

* * *

_How many nights make it a habit?_ he wonders, pulling back the bedclothes. Armin shivers as his toes touch at the floor; it's barely fall, yet he's reminded of the winter months in Shiganshina when he could catch cold from not wearing his socks. He smiles, sliding out of bed, and folds the end down neatly.

Eren has never snored, and for that he's grateful. Armin tiptoes to his bunk and crawls in as quietly as possible, revels in the heat of the other's body and the blankets. He shuffles close, wrapping his thin arms around Eren's waist, and lays his head against the flat between his shoulder blades — he had never really minded the winters; it was the summer nights that were hard to spend with such a companion, as they would wake up uncomfortable and sticking. Armin's eyes flutter shut, pensive.

He had never been a particularly heavy sleeper, either, he recollects regretfully. Eren makes a muffled, sleepy sound; Armin feels each muscle as it twitches awake. He loosens his arms to ease the movement when Eren twists toward him and tightens them once more when his friend settles. Eren is content to rest in the crook of Armin's neck, breath tickling his skin.

He is unable to sleep for a long while so he lays with his lids shut, resigned to laying tangled with Eren in the dark, listening to the quiet rest of his comrades. It's peaceful, he must admit, in a time of barracks that house child soldiers; when any moment they are subject to lose to an inhuman threat. A shudder finds its way up his spine, tearing out of his body.

"Armin," Eren mumbles, a simple declaration, and it's incredible how it functions as an anchor. He gulps air into his lungs and wonders if Eren feels it as the lump rolls down his throat.

_I know._ It echoes through his mind and he thinks to whisper it, yet Eren lifts himself up and away — Armin's brow furrows when the night chill comes to ghost over his skin where Eren had been. He opens his eyes and looks up at the boy who leans over him.

"You look tired." A smile finds him again.

"It's the middle of the night." His lids are heavy, threaten to fall as Eren bends to kiss him. He hovers just over the corner of his mouth, frowning. Then, "Why are you thinking about that?"

Armin shakes his head. "It was an accident." His fingers busy themselves working at each knot he feels between the other's vertebrae. He has always felt comfort with this level of proximity. Eren feels like safety, draped over him.

The dark tips of his hair are soft, brushing at Armin's cheek. As each second passes it only expresses an unsaid worry; he dispels this with a long press of his mouth to the side of Eren's face. "It's fine. I wasn't really thinking about it. It just kind of snuck up on me, but it's over now."

Silence, like the one before. Armin blanches, as it's likely the other has fallen asleep. He draws in a breath; before it escapes from his lungs Eren is up once again and looking down on him. It's almost as if he's being studied — there is a considerate, cautious look in his friend's eye, lucid and wakeful as ever.

His heart skips. _Why?_

"Armin," Eren says, and it's in such a way unknown to him that it nearly doesn't sound like his own name. His eyes house the question, and in answer Eren seals their lips together in a way Armin has not ever experienced.

There's never been any reservation with kissing — there's a true love in his heart for the other, yet when Eren applies his mouth in a manner that causes Armin to gasp as he does, lips parting, that it feels foreign to him. Eren only allows enough room for each to suck in a shaky breath before he does it again.

Armin is more prepared this time, is able to wrap his head around it. Eren kisses him slowly and like he may melt against him at any time. There is a very sweet taste to him, one that Armin decides he likes; when he sighs in contentment, both of Eren's lips kiss at his bottom one. They pull in the second before they break away. Armin's lips tingle with the feeling. Eren withdraws, chest huffing for breath, and his cheeks are very red. Fingers coming up to touch at his own warm skin, Armin believes his must be as well.

Moments float between them; each second is tense with uncertainty.

"Again?"

Eren gapes, the boy under him questioning. Armin is disheveled, pink mouth puffed from where he'd tugged at it.

_Has this always been him? _

"Yeah, again," he answers.

Eren returns to him with more intent than he ever has, enough pressure to shift Armin where he lays — he writhes in anticipation, fighting the feeling that comes up his throat in case it's accompanied by a sound.

He repeats the trick with his lips again, pulling Armin's lower one into his mouth; the blonde stutters out a breath, too exhilarating to pull away. Eren holds onto him for an unbearable second before removing himself, the faintest scrape of teeth before they separate. Armin is heated by result, face burning with embarrassment.

He is much too eager to try it again, lifting himself to chase Eren's lips as they leave; he parts his mouth to invite the practice. He is startled by the swipe of tongue instead, but Armin wills himself to adapt — he tentatively touches it with his own and it sends a current of electricity throughout his small frame.

Armin swallows down each noise that means to burst from him. He squeezes his eyes shut and wraps his arms around Eren, desperately reminding himself to breathe as Eren licks deliberately into his mouth. A tiny whimper steals from him and is suffocated by Eren's lips; he stops, eyes wide.

"I didn't-"

"We have to be quieter," Eren hisses, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over both their heads before connecting their lips again.

Fall steals in this year colder than usual, and neither of them notices.


End file.
